


Stand Up Straight, Keep Steady, Advance

by TheLoneliestofAll



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Smol Sad Heiress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat, don't stop moving forward, now flourish, press the attack, keep them busy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up Straight, Keep Steady, Advance

Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat, don't stop moving forward, now flourish, press the attack, keep them busy. Weiss panted as her heels clicked and clacked against the floors of Beacon's training room, the automated dummy she was currently fighting against was keeping her on her toes, so to speak. It was just enough to avoid the thoughts plaguing her mind. Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat…

There was a lot keeping her from being the leader of Team RWBY, she knew, imperfections written all over her face, sins buried deep in her skin - sins of anger - not on other people, but on herself by the act of masochism. Stand up straight. If anyone ever found out she would be made fun of, she would be pitied. Or maybe they would think she deserved it. Keep steady.  _Your stance is wrong!_  She gasped, bracing for an impact she barely parried. Advance.

Maybe it was for the best all of her secrets, all of her thoughts stay inside her head and no one else's. There was a chance that if she did open up like everyone wanted her to that she would be abandoned when they figured out she wasn't perfect. It was exactly the thing that always happened. Thrust.  _Not like that! Now try again._  Thrust. Make your opponent sweat.  _What if they can't sweat?_  There was always something in the back of her head that told her if she did one thing wrong she wasn't doing anything right. Don't stop moving forward.  _Don't stop moving forward!_

She felt the sweat start to drop around her eyes. Or is it something different?  _Why are you crying, stop crying! Ladies don't cry, they mourn! And you have nothing to mourn about. Now flourish! Flourish dammit! Press the attack, keep them busy!_  She was always told she needed to be beautiful, but then she was given this scar. And it was given by those that told her she needed to be the most beautiful, elegant person she could be.

_Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat, don't stop moving forward, now flourish, press the attack, keep them busy. Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat, don't stop moving forward, now flourish, press the attack, keep them busy. Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat, don't stop moving forward, now flourish, press the attack, keep them busy._

_Dammit Weiss, do better! DO BETTER, DO BETTER, DO BETTER!_  She collapsed to the floor and the dummy shut down, she was glad to be alone. Unlike most of her childhood that was spent wishing someone else was there with her, she was finally glad to be by herself. No one there to see her tears fall to the floor, no one to see the sorrow that is her. In that moment there were no walls, just raw emotion.  _Get up, do better, you have to be better than this. You can't be weak. JUST GET UP DAMMIT! BE BETTER!_

Stand up straight, keep steady, advance, thrust, parry, back step, advance, thrust, make your opponent sweat, don't stop moving forward, now flourish, press the attack, keep them busy…

 


End file.
